


Windblown

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-25
Updated: 2003-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex take a shower.  Clark is forced to come clean about everything.  Lex is angry.  Clark has faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windblown

## Windblown

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

Clark gives in to his advantages and arrives at the penthouse five minutes after his last class on Friday. He's early and plans to be so for the rest of the night. Lex will be home at 6:30 p.m. and they have dinner reservations for four at Bite at 8:00 p.m. It's one of Clark's favorites but the real attraction tonight is the company. 

Chloe and Pete are visiting and tonight they'll be meeting Lex and Clark. And as in "and" together, dating, seeing each other -- this revelation to Clark's oldest friends will be a first step. Clark is nervous. 

He knows Lex is using this night as a gauge. Tonight's actions and reactions will directly impact how Lex will orchestrate their future. 

Lex thinks he has to protect Clark. 

Clark hasn't denied it. 

Clark steps into the shower at 5:45 p.m. He figures he'll be out, shiny and ready by the time Lex walks in the door. Lex may die of shock. Clark thinks that once Lex knows about the super speed he'll really have some explaining to do. 

Clark doesn't mean to lose time but he places the blame completely on the penthouse's main shower. It's really the only example Clark has ever seen of architectural porn. It's the centerpiece of Lex's (our?, he thinks) bathroom. 

The stall is five foot square and walled by smoky green glass, a full inch thick. The floor is Italian slate and smooth in the way stones are after they've been trod upon for a millenia. Clark doesn't think about the process necessary to create this very specific feel of smooth, slick, warm and grounded. 

Clark, in fact, can't think once the actual water part of the shower begins. There are, by his count, four separate heads as well as a sort of vertical sprinkler attachment on the back wall. Water, steam, pressure, all in never ending and never fluctuating quantities. Plus the very limited number of amenities available. Only the scents of Lex, which of course to Clark, means only the scents of sex. 

So, when Clark hears the elevator in the hall open, he really can't believe it's Lex. It must be some sort of maintenance crew, surveillance group or just the Friday night security sweep. He refuses to acknowledge it. 

What's infinitely more difficult to ignore is the sudden and inspired appearance of a firmly muscled, naked and gorgeous young billionaire in Clark's personal space. Said body becoming more and more wet and more and more accessible as Lex slides around to the front of Clark and envelops him in smooth skin and hungry lips. 

Mouths open and lips searching the two slippery boys slide against each other as their tongues duel and dance around Clark's laughter. 

"Home early?" 

"Minutes late actually, how long have you been in here?" Lex answers and then reaches a water-warmed hand between Clark's legs. "You don't seem pruny." 

Clark giggles then moans as Lex manages to soap slip a hand and finds an excellent rhythm pumping in time to what seems the pulse of his heart. Clark has his hands on Lex's shoulders as he sucks Lex's lower lip into his mouth. He massages this lip with his tongue, his motions becoming more focused and concentrated as Lex decides to use both hands on Clark's cock. 

Lex is stroking up and down while rotating his palms around the thick shaft. Clark's skin is unsure where the stimulation will continue and becomes triply heightened as the steam rises, the water pounds and Clark repetitively recites all the lovely little words he's learned at Lex's knee. Also sometimes on his own knees, to Lex's great and grand pleasure. 

Clark's kissing, Lex's stroking, the liquid rushing over their bodies, the essence of sex mingled with the clean scent of soap and the squeak of skin on wet skin and soon the heat isn't coming only from quality hydraulic engineering. 

Clark's enthusiastic chanting has become limited to Lex's name. Lex frees a hand and grabs Clark's jaw. He tips Clark's face fully into his own as lips meet lips hard and fast. He pulls his mouth against Clark's cheek. Tongue and teeth dragging slow against stubble. Clark's breathing becomes more ragged, more pronounced, as the hand Lex has on his cock tightens and quickens. 

One nip to Clark's jaw and Lex turns the tall boy so that he can rock against that firm luscious ass. Lex continues working Clark's cock, the angle more familiar, the stroking more secure. Lex works himself against Clark as Clark braces himself on the glass wall, able to see his own reflection in a far mirrored wall. His face taut with expectation and Lex's body a tight white delicious flash of skin and movement behind. 

Lex speeds his hand and Clark's brain spins flare as his body tightens and they hear his toes crack as his feet flex. Clark has time to pray Lex's name one more time as he comes, jerking Lex forward and convulsing erratically. Lex's hold doesn't loosen and that just makes it better, this time. 

His lungs filling unsteadily, Clark's forehead drops to rest on his arms as Lex presses his face into Clark's back. He mouths big careless kisses onto the wet and slippery golden skin. Momentarily Lex wonders at the fact that Clark never reddens but then all thought refocuses on Clark as Clark turns and slides Lex onto the opposite glass door. 

Clark has his hands around Lex's ribs and presses him slightly upward as he explores the inside of Lex's mouth thoroughly and joyfully. Lex's breathing is none too steady as Clark grabs the soap out of the dish and smears Lex's left hand thoroughly. Clark moves this hand out of the water spray by placing it high on the wall. Clark then sucks down Lex's neck, paying particular attention to the ridged veins brought high by exertion, desire and heat. Clark ends up on his knees. He spreads Lex's knees apart by rubbing at Lex's legs with his jaw. The roughness of stubble on smooth thighs forces a groan and Lex's ass slides just that much down the soaked glass. 

One simple adjustment and Lex's cock slides into Clark's ready mouth. 

The last little bit of air in Lex's lungs leaves in a grunt. 

'"Fuck Clark," he manages to say and feels triumphant at the verb noun combination. 

Clark pulls back, licking lightly at the head. Lex's eyes open and Clark's meet them, gleaming and caught wicked in the moment. 

"All right," Clark says as he pulls Lex's hand from the wall and to his ass before turning to face the wall. 

Lex's eyes remain open as he watches Clark lean forward, his back a long straight strong line leading to Lex's groin. Lex's cock twitches upward in reponse to the visual stimuli and Lex reaches forward with soap slicked fingers. He leans in and rubs himself against Clark's skin as he works first one and then two fingers into Clark. The water and soap combine to ease the friction and his hand slides forward with little more effort than Clark willing it. 

Lex's fingers massage Clark and Clark pushes back with determination. "Now Lex," he says and Lex obeys. He pushes in, expecting to stop halfway but instead Clark drops his torso toward the floor and spreads his legs, opening and engulfing, so that suddenly and brightly, Lex is in, so in, so all the way in, that he tightens immediately, overcome by sensation. 

Clark rocks softly back and forth on his soles as Lex tries to reconnect with control. 

It's a lost cause as Clark climbs up and levers his arms against the wall. Lex re-balances and shifts hands to Clark's hips. He thrusts, softly, then hard, testing his bounds. Clark makes encouraging sounds. Lex thrusts in and in and presses his whole body against devoted muscle. 

He takes a deep breath, strokes along Clark's ribs checking and reassured by low steady moans. Lex's hands enjoy the wet slide against bone and muscle as his spine flexes and his cock throbs against dangerous tightness. Lex thrusts deep and good and comes with a shout as his fingers claw and grip. Clark's moans grow and he comes with Lex pulsing within and himself convulsing around as rushing water echoes their rushing blood. 

Lex has bent his body around Clark's and kisses ear as he slowly straightens. He moves to pull out gently but the water's slip makes it too quick and Clark tenses and a leg jerks. His foot catches on a puddle of shampoo. Clark slips and Lex moves to catch him. 

They tangle clumsily and suddenly Lex is falling hard toward the glass door with Clark's full weight following. 

Clark moves without thought. He motion blurs in the heat and steam as he gets his body under Lex's and his hands around Lex's face as they fall heavily into the glass door. Clark's head and shoulder hit the glass loudly as the inch-thick material pops from the frame and skids along the marble floor breaking into pieces when it impacts the bathroom wall. 

Clark and Lex are carried by their momentum and end up against the wall with Lex cradled onto Clark and Clark spread onto the large glass shards. 

"Shit. Shit. Clark Clark, are you alright? Shit," Lex struggles to get up and check as Clark holds him immobile. "Fuck, Clark let me up, talk to me." Not panic but anguish. 

"Lex. Lex." Clark manages to say and Lex stills at the fear he hears in that familiar voice. Lex doesn't want to process what might, what is, causing that tremor. He needs to get up, he needs to get help, he needs to fix this. But still, Clark's arms are holding him still. 

"Fuck. Clark." 

"Lex, just don't move. I'm all right." Clark talks and Lex listens carefully, "I'm going to get up and move you, us, away from the glass. Don't drop your feet okay?" 

"Clark, don't walk," begins Lex but it's too late. Clark has carried him over to the counter and is clear of the broken glass. 

Lex finds his feet and immediately checks Clark for injury. He checks his head, face, back, arms, legs and feet. 

Not a scratch. 

Lex is shaky. Clark is scared. 

Clark moves around the glass and shuts off the shower. The silence is complete. Clark grabs two towels from the corner shelving and hands one to Lex as he wraps one around himself. 

Lex is still silent. Clark dares a look at his eyes. 

Scared. 

"I was going to tell you everything once you'd accepted us, once we let people know," begins Clark. 

"Once there was no going back," says Lex, immediately grasping the most self-serving part of Clark's plan. 

Hurt. 

"No, just one freak aspect of Clark Kent at a time," says Clark, "just one at a time." 

"Because you couldn't trust me with your heart, body and your secret, not at once." 

Accusing. 

"No Lex, I just wanted you, without having to be different, I wanted you after all these years, just as me, without the rest, to know it was me you wanted, you needed." 

"But you didn't want me to have the choice, you didn't think I could handle -" 

"No. I didn't think I could handle how you'd think of me, look at me -" 

"Mutant?" 

Cold. 

"Alien." 

Bark of laughter. "Nice Clark, you were pretty smooth back in the day." 

Blank. 

"What else couldn't you tell me before we fucked?" 

Clark feels amazingly filthy for a freshly showered boy. He takes a deep breath and takes a chance that his mother is right. 

"I can x-ray things, see right through them. I can set fire with my eyes. You saw that I can move really fast. You checked, my skin's impervious. All that stuff when we were younger. You hit me with your car, you shot me. I'm stronger than your average farmboy." 

"Even for Smallville?" Not a smile, but not a dismissal. 

"Yeah." Clark is tight and unsteady and searching for a way out. 

Lex uses the door. 

Clark doesn't wait, just follows him into the bedroom (their? he thinks). He finds Lex getting dressed. Unsure what to do, he does the same. Puts his pants and socks on carefully while watching Lex warily. Lex dresses, picks cufflinks, puts on his watch and picks up the phone. 

Lex dials and speaks, "Yes. Good evening. Lex Luthor confirming 8:00 p.m. I'll be a few minutes late, please seat the rest of the party as it arrives." 

Lex hangs up and looks around the room as if searching for soemthing. Clark wants it to be him but it's not. 

Lex finally does look at him. Looks without meanness but without affection either. Speaks to the room at large, "Walking, we'll be a couple of minutes late." 

Clark has no answer. He just stands and waits. 

Lex stands, looks out the window, straightens his cuffs, half buttons his jacket and walks to the door. 

He stops and picks up keys from a bowl on a table and pockets them. He shrugs on a coat. 

He turns on the hallway light. 

He opens the door and steps into the corridor. 

Clark catches up as the elevator door closes. 

They ride down in silence. 

They enter the lobby and the security team and Joe the doorman wonder at the silence. 

Joe opens the door and Lex halts at the threshold. 

Clark waits for the explosion. 

Lex steps out into the night air. Clark follows. 

The wind blows sharply. It rifles Clark's hair and flaps Lex's overcoat. 

It would carry away any words said. They aren't speaking. 

They're going to the same place but Clark doesn't think they're walking together. 

Lex strides briskly. Eyes forward, emotions hidden. 

Clark's is slouched and his walk lacks snap. 

He walks with his eyes cast down, focused on Lex's shoes. 

They arrive at the restaurant. 

Lex stops short. 

Clark carefully doesn't bump into him. 

"See through walls. Bounce bullets. Lie to me." 

"Yes. Yes. Yes." 

Lex nods. 

Holds out his hand. 

Clark takes it, shakily. 

They walk in together. 

Martha always taught Clark that it's never too late to believe. 


End file.
